Aerosol spray cans are widely used to dispense lubricants, paints and solvents. Spray can nozzles are designed to dispense a diffused spray. However some applications require a fine localized spray stream, in which case a plastic spray-extension tube can be inserted into a recessed hole provided in the spray nozzle to guide the spray stream as directed, as shown in FIG. 1. Spray-extension “tubes” are often referred to as “straws”, and the terms are used interchangeably herein. Generally the plastic spray-extension tube is easy to insert and remove to accommodate user needs, but unfortunately it is also easily misplaced or lost when not securely attached to the spray can.
An aerosol spray lubricant, such as WD 40, is an example of the current state of art with a detachable plastic spray-extension tube that can be inserted into the nozzle for fine directed spray control. The detachable plastic spray-extension tube is usually attached to the side of the spray can with a piece of clear tape, to prevent its loss in shipping and handling before being purchased. However the attachment tape is not permanent, and often fails in use after purchase. As a result, detachable spray-extension tubes are frequently misplaced or lost by consumers.
Because misplacing or losing spray-extension tubes has been a common problem with aerosol spray cans, there are businesses selling replacement spray-extension tubes, and there have been a variety of concepts proposed and developed to prevent this problem.
For example, US Patent 20120240357 abstract discloses “An elastic band specially configured where the two ends are joined together to form an aperture for inserting and securing a plastic extension tube to an aerosol spray can.”
Furthermore, WD-40 Company developed a method for preventing misplacement or loss of spray-extension tubes when not being used. WD-40 Company markets their “Smart Straw™” product disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D 536,970, which has a hinged plastic tube that can be rotated upward for fine guided spray control, or rotated downward to be out of the way for normal nozzle spraying and for safe stowing.
Although the Smart Straw™ design is elegant, it is an expensive solution. The premium cost of this solution adds to the consumer price for the product, and likely inhibits sales. Furthermore, this solution is a fully integrated product; so if the “Smart Straw™” device fails, the entire aerosol spray product may be rendered useless. What is needed is a very low cost and replaceable solution for affixing the straw to the can during shipping and storage and when the straw is not otherwise required for use.
Non-obvious new methods and systems are taught herein that are based on using magnetic attraction forces to affix the detachable spray-extension tube to the side of an aerosol spray can, as the means to prevent its misplacement or loss when not being used.